Extended Family
by dragons-syn
Summary: slight AU Takes place after Dime Store Magic, at the next interracial council meeting, however I had to accelerate Paige and Lucas’ nuptuals and estimate the date of the meeting.
1. The Invitation

Title: Extended Family

Author: dragonssyn

Email: G

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the member of the Pack or the Coven. These are the sole property of the wonderful Kelley Armstrong. I am purely borrowing the characters for the purpose of entertainment.

Summary: (slight AU) Takes place after Dime Store Magic, at the next interracial council meeting, however I had to accelerate Paige and Lucas' nuptuals and estimate the date of the meeting.

The Invitation

Mr. Danvers, et. al:

This is to reminder you of the date of the next interracial council meeting:

May 31, 1999 08:00 am

Legion Hall

Sparta, Vermont

Kind Regards,

Victoria Alden

Leader of the American Coven (de-facto)


	2. The Idea

Title: Extended Family

Author: dragonssyn

Email: G

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the member of the Pack or the Coven. These are the sole property of the wonderful Kelley Armstrong. I am purely borrowing the characters for the purpose of entertainment.

Summary: (slight AU) Takes place after Dime Store Magic, at the next interracial council meeting, however I had to accelerate Paige and Lucas' nuptuals and estimate the date of the meeting.

The Idea

"That self-righteous bitch! I am going to kill her!." Elena Michaels screamed as she crumpled the neatly scrawled card in her hand.

"Something troubling you?" Jeremy asked not looking up from his newest piece of art.

"That self-righteous, cowardly, uppity…" she ranted.

"Uppity?" Clay repeated without so much as opening his eyes, from where he lay in her lap, his snoozing interrupted by her outburst.

"Yes, uppity…How dare she send us a reminder about the council meeting! After what she did to Paige and Savannah. I am going to call this woman, and give her a piece of my mind." She declared angrily as she tried to shove Clay from her lap.

"Easy there, darlin'. We just won't go, plain and simple." Clay said, staying his ground. He was quite comfortable and he wasn't about to move.

"We _are_ going, Clayton." Jeremy stated as he put his paintbrush down and raised his gaze to the stunned pair.

"What?! You are kidding right? After what they did!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you're considering maintaining a relationship with these people!"

"I didn't say we were maintaining a relationship." He began, as he stood and walked over to the phone, "I said we were going."

Jeremy dialed a number that he had commited to memory, however had never had a reason to call before. After three rings, the person he was trying to reach picked up.

"Cortez."

"It's Jeremy Danvers."

"Mr. Danvers, what can I do for you?"

"Jeremy, please. I would like to discuss the upcoming interracial council meeting. How is Paige holding up?"

"Understandably, she is upset about not being able to participate, she has spent all of her life in the Coven, and to suddenly not be able to faciliate change, offer suggestions or even participate, does sting. She has given Adam some suggestions with a strong push to present them at the meeting. But she is currently taking the situation in stride, and trying her hardest to not let it show that it bothers her more than its does. To be perfectly frank, I think she would attack Victoria if they were presented to one another."

Jeremy chuckled, "Of that I have no doubt. It might even make the meeting more interesting. However, I would like to propose something to Paige, but would first like to run it by you first, just to gauge how Paige would react, and to ask if in your opinion, would she even entertain the idea."

"You have piqued my interest, what is your proposal?"

"Let me begin with, Savannah will adore this…"


	3. The Meeting

Title: Extended Family

Author: dragonssyn

Email: G

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the member of the Pack or the Coven. These are the sole property of the wonderful Kelley Armstrong. I am purely borrowing the characters for the purpose of entertainment.

Summary: (slight AU) Takes place after Dime Store Magic, at the next interracial council meeting, however I had to accelerate Paige and Lucas' nuptuals and estimate the date of the meeting.

The Meeting

Legion Hall

Sparta, Vermont

May 31, 1999 08:05 am

Victoria Alden was fuming. "Their late! How inconsiderate! We sent them a reminder!" She said with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Relax Victoria, I am sure they will be here shortly." Adam piped in not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"If I were them, I wouldn't bother, considering Paige isn't here." Cassandra said shooting a glare in Victoria's direction, " I am only here on the off chance they might show up."

A moment later, one rap upon the front doors was heard.

"Must be Clay." Adam mused.

"Finally!" Victoria sighed exasperated, as she strode over to the door, and removed the lock spell she had cast. She grabbed the doorknob, took a deep breathe and steeled herself to administer a glare of disapproval to the wayward werewolves. When the door opened she found the Pack Alpha, Jeremy Danvers standing patiently on the other side. As the door opened, he, Elena, and Clay wasted no time in entering and heading straight towards the remainder of the council members, without so much of an acknowledge towards Victoria. Victoria was now absolutely livid. She slammed the door and stormed over towards the werewolves.

"Mr. Danvers, we would appreciate it if you would arrive on time for the next meeting, we have many things on agenda to discuss, and any deviation will disrupt the flow of the whole meeting." She proclaimed as she follow behind them, waiting for them to turn and acknowldge her.

"I believe we are right on time." He calmly responded, without turning to face her.

"Yes, we are. My watch says 08:00, on the dot." Elena said.

"Never-the-less, let's begin. As I said, there are great many things to discuss on the agenda." Victoria began.

"Before we begin, I would like to inform you that this will be the last meeting we will attend."

"Excuse me? You agreed to be part of this council!" Victoria sputtered.

"I never made such an agreement, however we are delegating our attendance to another member of our Pack." Jeremy clarified.

"Another member? Most of your Pack is in this room, which of the" she paused a moment to reflect upon her notes for the remaining Pack members names, " Sorrentinos will be attending?" She queried.

"Neither of the Sorrentinos will be attending. " Jeremy informed her.

"Hello Victoria." A voice from behind her said. In her anger, she had neglected to re-cast the lock spell on the door. Although, it would have been a futile effort considering the Pack's delegate.

Victoria froze, she recognized the voice. Upon hearing the all too familiar voice, Adam and Cassandra's attention were firmly fixed on the Pack's delegate, standing behind Victoria.

"Now this is interesting." Cassandra commented.

"Hell yeah." Adam agreed with a beaming smile.

"Mrs. Alden, I would like to introduce you to the newest members of our Pack. Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Cortez and Miss. Savannah Levine-Cortez."

"You. You. You turned them!" Victoria exclaimed terror evident in her eyes.

"Heavens, no!" Paige exclaimed. Elena feigned being insulted, Paige turned to her and mouthed 'No offense' and offered Elena a warm and playful smile completed with a wink.

"Mrs. Alden, the Cortezes are a part of our Pack and as such, I have exercised my right as Pack Alpha to delegate the Pack's attendance at the interracial council to Mrs. Cortez. She will act in my stead on this council. All information will be gathered and voted upon by her. If she feels she needs further guidance from me, she can exercise her right to contact me, however I have every faith in her judgment."

"This is unacceptable, I will not allow this!" Victoria shouted.

"Despite being the de-facto leader of the American Coven, and in being in such a position you organize the council's meetings, however you do not lead the council itself. I believe this council functions democratically. Therefore I would like to see a show of hands of how many on this council have an objection to Mrs. Cortez serving in my stead?"

As expected, Victoria, Margaret Levine, Therese Moss all raised their hands.

"I believe Victoria, is the only one of those with objections that has a vote as Mrs. Levine and Mrs. Moss are observers to the meeting and although part of the Coven leadership, they are not part of the interracial council membership." Jeremy stated diplomatically.

"All those in favor of Mrs. Cortez's instatement as the Pack's representative, please raise your hands." Jeremy motioned. Adam, Cassandra, Kenneth, and, of course, Jeremy, raised their hands. "Congratulations Paige, I believe the majority have spoken. Now if you will." He said as he motioned towards the empty chair meant for the Pack's representative.

"Thank you, Jeremy." Paige said as she took her seat.

"Please fill me in back at the cabin. We will see you later this evening. Ladies and gentlemen." Jeremy bade his goodbyes and with that the werewolves left the room, leaving the two witches and the sorceror in their place.


	4. The Aftermath

Title: Extended Family

Author: dragonssyn

Email: G

Pairing: None

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the member of the Pack or the Coven. These are the sole property of the wonderful Kelley Armstrong. I am purely borrowing the characters for the purpose of entertainment.

Summary: (slight AU) Takes place after Dime Store Magic, at the next interracial council meeting, however I had to accelerate Paige and Lucas' nuptuals and estimate the date of the meeting.

The Aftermath

Jeremy sat on the front porch of the small cabin they had rented for their stay during the meeting. Elena and Clay took full advantage that Savannah was not in the vicinity to go for a run which included some more adult activities. As he sat on the porch, enjoying the evening air he heard a car pull into the drive. As he listened, the car's doors opened and then closed, accompanied by soft footfalls, followed by a set of much less discreet set of footfalls and the distinctive plunk as Savannah, settled herself right next to Jeremy.

He smiled as her as he put is arm around her shoulders. "You should have stayed, it was quite funny. I swear Victoria was going to have a coronary, right after you left." She relayed giddily.

"Sounds very amusing." Jeremy said as he heard the telltale rustlings of his Pack-mates returning from their run. He could only hope they were clothed. They were.

At the sight of Clay and Elena, Savannah jumped from her position nexto Jeremy to run out and meet them, regaling them with the story of what happened after they left the council meeting.

"Victoria looked like she was going to burst! After you left she was so mad that she actually turned purple. Then she took a deep breath and then went through the agenda just fine. Then she started to talk really fast, like she wanted to finish the meeting really, really early. She even tried to move the location of the next meeting." Clay's attention was drawn to the drive as another car pulled up, his defenses on alert. He smelled a familiar scent, Adam and then Cassandra. Clay relaxed a bit and turned his attention back to the teenager that was practically bouncing in front of him. "And get this, she wanted to move it to the Legion Hall in East Falls. I can't believe that she thought she could get away with it. She was outvoted of course."

Jeremy looked at Paige, with a look of "really." Paige confimed it, and then gestured that she would like a more private audience. As he stood, he nodded towards Lucas to indicate that they were going around the corner. Lucas nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you." She began, as they rounded the corner.

"You're welcome."

"We are really honored to be considered part of your Pack. I just want you to know that it means a lot to me that you would think so highly of us."

"You are family. Have been ever since the compound." Elena said as she rounded the corner.

"Yeah, like those damned second cousins you can't stand at the family reunion." Clay quipped.

"Thanks, I suppose. " Paige said with a shy smile.

"Let's get back to the party, think it's too late to order pizza?" Elena asked as she put her arm around Paige and they headed back to the porch.


End file.
